


Яд во благо

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Строить из себя влюбленную в ребенка дурочку — не так уж и сложно.
Kudos: 2





	Яд во благо

Отец Бьянки, в отличие от многих людей его круга, не стыдился внебрачной связи и не стремился скрыть все ее последствия — и это при живой жене. Пусть именно она, законная супруга, и была объявлена матерью Хаято, одно только то, что он забрал сына и оставил ему японское имя, несмотря на все шепотки, вызывало в Бьянки восхищение наравне с презрением.

Ей было обидно за мать, мирившуюся с изменами мужа, с его глубокой любовью к другой женщине, ни толики которой не перепало ей; мирившуюся с романтикой и нежностью, достойной сказок, но не ее самой. И Бьянки злилась на мать, безропотно принимающую свою участь. Больше всего на свете Бьянки боялась походить на нее.

Но Хаято не был повинен ни в изменах отца, ни в безвольности его жены.

***

Бьянки всегда казалось, что отец души не чает в Хаято, но временами эта любовь напоминает ту, которую питают к милой цирковой зверушке. Вот и сейчас хозяин дома выводит сына музицировать на потеху публике, будто она и без классических мелодий не знала скуки.

Но сегодня Бьянки положит конец этим издевательствам, и брат перестанет быть развлекательной мартышкой. Пока кто-то силится раздобыть яды на черных рынках, она создает их буквально из ничего — из продуктов, приносящих пользу.

Когда Бьянки угощает брата своим печеньем, она стыдится своего поступка столь же сильно, сколько им гордится. Да, она обманывает Хаято, да, ему будет плохо, но вместе с тем он освободится из клетки; тело не будет слушаться, выступление не задастся, публика огорчится, и отец поймет, насколько неудачной была идея подвергать чрезмерному вниманию сына, на которого и без того кидают излишне любопытные взоры — и не это ли главное? От боли в животе Хаято не умрет, а ради свободы можно вытерпеть и ее, и тошноту, и обман сестры.

Бьянки ликует, когда, к изумлению гостей, рояль извергает звуки, способные резануть и глухое ухо, но ликует она ровно до того момента, пока зал не взрывается аплодисментами. Момента, пока брат по-настоящему не становится цирковой зверушкой.

Все обернулось против нее. Ход, призванный вызволить Хаято из рабства, загоняет его туда глубже, и отец, довольный произведенным фурором, просит Бьянки печь для брата печенье и впредь. И у нее нет выбора, даже если отчаяние Хаято давит на нее все ощутимее.

Но зато так, возможно, у него выработается иммунитет. К ядам, обманам и сестре.

***

О киллере Реборне ходит много легенд, но о Реборне-репетиторе ходит легенд не меньше. Его личность внушает благоговейный трепет даже боссам старинных семей, в какое бы тельце ни была эта личность обернута.

Бьянки, как и весь преступный мир, уважает этого странного ребенка, но он мало интересует ее сам по себе. А вот его ученики — другое дело. Вернее — семьи, стоящие за этими учениками.

Хаято словно канул в лету; тут и там по миру шумело имя «ураганной бомбы», но стоило подобраться к нему в одном месте, как он тут же всплывал на другой стороне земного шара. Отчаявшийся отец бросил попытки вернуть сына, отрекшегося от его фамилии и на весь мир признавшего японские корни, но Бьянки никогда не опускала руки, пусть мать и вздохнула с облегчением, когда чужое дитя, напоминавшее о грехах мужа, покинуло ее дом.

Блудный брат мог примкнуть к семьям, отпрысков которых отдавали на воспитание Реборну, а если и не примкнул, то Реборн все равно вхож туда, куда дотянется нос и не каждого шпиона. Когда Бьянки пересекается с репетитором-киллером во время миссии, она хватается за шанс с ним сблизиться, а он, к ее удивлению, не отказывает ей и сам сочиняет сценарий их взаимодействия.

Строить из себя влюбленную в ребенка дурочку — не так уж и сложно, как показывает практика, а Реборн и рад ей подыгрывать, и Бьянки входит во вкус вслед за ним, наслаждаясь вытягивающимися лицами окружающих, застающих их «любовные» сцены.

Реборн обожает издеваться над людьми, и Бьянки его понимает. И порой она думает, что если бы аркобалено не были детьми, она бы всерьез его полюбила, пусть он намного старше.

А однажды, по просьбе Девятого Вонголы, Реборн направляется в Японию, чтобы воспитать будущего Десятого. И когда Бьянки получает весть о том, что Хаято объявился там же, она почти не удивляется.

Но удивляется, когда видит, как прикипел нелюдимый брат к Саваде Тсунаеши, которого он предпочел родной семье. Поначалу Бьянки ненавидит этого мальчишку, сумевшего за один день привязать к себе ее брата так, как не сумела семья за годы, и всерьез жаждет его смерти, а Реборн видит в этом прекрасную возможность натренировать нерадивого ученика.

Но Бьянки, незаметно для себя самой, прикипает к нему сама. И понимает, что Реборн привязался к нему еще быстрее и раньше, чем они с Хаято.

Этот мальчишка, сам того не сознавая, сплачивает людей не только вокруг себя, но и друг с другом. Благодаря ему Бьянки нашла брата, и все, что ей остается — попытаться его вернуть.


End file.
